1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a matrix category game. More specifically, it is directed to a game played by two or more players which is based in part upon chance, in part upon strategy, and in part upon the information and intelligence which each player brings to the game. In particular, a category matrix is created by rows and columns on a playing sheet. Dice are rolled to determine letters of the alphabet and these letters along with selected categories form a matrix. Playing words which fit the selected categories must begin with these letters and must be written into the matrix within a given time. Scoring is based on the difficulty of the starting letters in addition to the number of playing words completed.
2. Prior Art Statement
Games using informational categories, many involving matrices, are known. These games are used with playing boards and the players are tested against one another with respect to how much information they know and/or how quickly they can answer questions in various categories. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,633,914 involves a game apparatus using a master board which has columns designated by various countries around the world and rows designated by a variety of subject categories such as art, food and beverages, music, sports, etc. Information cards state names, places or things and the player must designate the country and the subject category to be entitled to cover a box on the playing board. Entire lines are completed to win.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,816 describes a game which teaches and rewards the players knowledge of grammatical or language concepts. Playing boards are used with figures of speech etc. U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,891 likewise involves a matrix type board game involving grammatical parts of speech. U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,004 describes a game apparatus which comprises playing boards having columns of letters and color coded letters for placement thereon. This involves the completion of words so as to create a fun game which may relate two words to each other as to their meaning and operates to teach children proper spelling. U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,560 is directed to a board game using playing tiles and color coded dice and involves a combination of skill and chance to acquire tiles having playing card suits.
Notwithstanding the above described prior art, there is no teaching of the present invention apparatus which involves a set of columns and a set of rows with one representing subject categories and the other representing colors and alphabet letters determined by chance rolling of dice. For this reason, the present invention is believed to be novel and unobvious.